<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone Needs To Sleep by ArachnidAsh, MizUnicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448808">Someone Needs To Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidAsh/pseuds/ArachnidAsh'>ArachnidAsh</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnicorn/pseuds/MizUnicorn'>MizUnicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, But he shows up at the end!, ClingyInnit, ClingyInnitClingyInnitClingyInnit, Family Dynamics, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't sleep for four days pog, Nightmares, Phil is mentioned once or twice, Please just let them be brothers Techno why-, Rain, SHIPPERS DNI, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Some Swearing, Techno is sleep deprived, Tommy is sad, Tommy says shit like three times, TommyInnit Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), We win like purpled in bedwars, We'd win like Dream but he lost :/, Wholesome, WholesomeInnit, Wilbur plays guitar pog, Wilby is a good brother, Yes beta we win like Techno in SkyWars, apples am I right chat?, can relate-, he is also a good brother, how do i tag help, no romantic relationships, they're brothers your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidAsh/pseuds/ArachnidAsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnicorn/pseuds/MizUnicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wakes up from a nightmare in the middle of a storm and finds Wilbur playing guitar. Techno joins in, and they are fluffy, and they are brothers, we pretend Techno's tweet does not exist- I do not see.</p>
<p>N E WAYS I am awful at summaries pls read this lmao</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone Needs To Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em> I <em> need sleep. <em> That's <em> who.<br/>- Ash</em></em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>I got input on the tags this time!!<br/>- Miz</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This particular night hadn’t been the best. Tommy had woken up with a jolt, tears rushing down his face. His clock claimed it was around noon, but he had knocked it off his bed stand and now it was stuck flashing 12 pm. </p>
<p>He groaned, wiping his face as best he could before throwing the blankets over his head and curling into a ball under the covers. The pouring rain outside would normally help calm his nerves but the howling wind made the walls creak and he was feeling extra anxious tonight. </p>
<p>Tommy let out an annoyed whine as the branches of a willow tree scraped the window. He sat up, quickly making his way over to it, and glared at the offending plant.</p>
<p>A roll of thunder rumbled slowly, shaking the panes and his bed frame. Tommy sighed and turned to his door, it was cracked open.</p>
<p>“<em> Phil must’ve opened it </em>,” he thought to himself. His dad had a habit of hunting in the rain. Tommy looked around his room for a light source. He couldn’t seem to find one in the dark until lightning lit up the room, revealing a candle sitting on his dresser.</p>
<p>He made his way towards it, tripping over something on the floor. He cursed under his breath and reached out to grab what he needed. When his hand wrapped around the handle of the plate it sat on, he fumbled for a lighter or a matchbox. He just needed anything that could light the wick.</p>
<p>Finally, he felt a small cardboard box and picked it up, quickly setting down the candle and striking a match. He reveled in the small amount of warmth it gave his fingers as it burned before holding it to the wick. The flame seemed to light up brighter and Tommy watched it dance for a bit before picking the candle back up again. He put out the match with a shake and flicked it in the general direction of his small trash can.</p>
<p>He made his way back to the bed but paused to listen to another rumble of thunder as it followed a flash of lightning. </p>
<p>The worst part about living in the attic room was how aggressively and abruptly the temperature could change from weather or even the seasons. The room was always either too hot or too cold, the thunder rattled the whole place, and the lofty room would sway in sync with the trees.</p>
<p>Tommy muttered to himself and looked around his room, illuminated by another flash of lightning. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. While one hand wrestled with a few knots the other reached out to fully open his door and make his way down to the second floor, which had Wilbur and Techno’s rooms along with a bathroom. </p>
<p>Another roll of thunder followed a flash of lightning as he made his way down the staircase. As he tightened his grip on the candle’s plate he frowned and stumbled down the stairs. He slipped on sock covered feet and his hand met the wall harshly. </p>
<p>He regained his balance and once he was sure he wasn’t going to drop the candle, he paused to listen, making sure the commotion hadn’t woken someone up.</p>
<p>He strained his ears and was met with the familiar strumming of his brother’s guitar. Wilbur must’ve woken up as well. Tommy reached up to wipe the remaining dried tears from his cheeks as he padded towards his older brother’s room. He let his hand settle on the faded wallpaper and watched it slide beside him as he made his way across the hall. </p>
<p>He paused once he got to the door and took a moment to listen to the humming on the other side. A familiar, soft voice accompanied the chords. During a lull in the strumming, he turned the door handle and pushed open the door. A flash of lightning accompanied the final strum of Wilbur’s tune as Tommy paused in the doorway to give his brother time to decide if he was okay with Tommy’s presence. </p>
<p>However, Wilbur didn’t acknowledge the boy and instead started to strum another song, seemingly caught in his own world. Or maybe he thought if he ignored Tommy he would go away. That tended to work, but tonight was a rare night.</p>
<p>Tommy watched his brother for another couple of moments before placing the candle on the desk beside the door. He stepped closer to the bed and sat on the edge, his gaze never leaving Wilbur’s hands. His brother continued to expertly strum the instrument. </p>
<p>As Wilbur’s low humming slowed, Tommy took his chance to hesitantly slide in next to him. He sat there for a moment, leaning against his brother’s arm before deciding to go all in. He lifted the appendage, resulting in a frustrated huff, and slotted himself into place, tucked comfortably by Wilbur’s side.</p>
<p>Wilbur huffed with mild frustration before adjusting his hold on the guitar. He attempted to wrap his arm around his brother to reach the neck of the guitar but it made his wrist angle strangely. A flash of lightning lit up the room once more, giving Wil a chance to look around for his throw blanket.</p>
<p>After locating the fabric, he tucked it around him and Tommy, letting out an amused chuckle at the boy’s grumbling. He set his guitar to the side momentarily to wrap an arm around his younger brother. Bringing him to sit in front, he moved so that he was leaning comfortably against his chest. </p>
<p>Once that was situated, he lifted his guitar and brought it in front of Tommy. While the position still wasn’t comfortable, he managed. Tommy wrapped one arm behind Wil’s neck and the other gripped the front of his soft yellow sweater. Wil adjusted one last time, letting Tommy’s face rest in the crook of his shoulder while he started to strum the guitar again. Tommy smiled lightly as Wilbur began to sing softly once more. </p>
<p>Tommy enjoyed the sound of his brother’s voice. It never failed to calm his nerves. Even when he was at his lowest, Wilbur’s singing could always make him feel better. That’s why now, as he sat in Wilbur’s arms, the reasoning for him waking up so distressed slipped from his mind. He could feel Wilbur’s chest vibrate with the lowest notes and his heartbeat was like a metronome, in sync with the older’s strumming. </p>
<p>Wilbur smiled at Tommy, they hadn’t had a moment like this in awhile. Just the two of them relaxing together. He finished the song with a final strum and stretched out the final note of the lyrics, his breath puffing Tommy’s hair.</p>
<p>He sat with the guitar for one beat, then two, before setting it to lean beside the bed. The instrument slipped to the floor with a clatter and both he and Tommy flinched. Tommy tucked his head closer to Wil as he paused and listened for anyone else waking up. </p>
<p>“Toms, do you know where dad is?” Wil asked, rubbing Tommy’s back gently.</p>
<p>Tommy nodded ever so slightly but voiced no answer. Wilbur sighed fondly and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Thanks, bud, that’s really insightful knowledge. ‘M glad you know <em> exactly </em> where dad is.”</p>
<p>He got a weak hit to the arm in return and huffed out a laugh. He wrapped his arms gingerly around his brother with one cradling his head and let his fingers brush through the blond hair curling on top. </p>
<p>He leaned back and as his head hit the pillow, he bumped Tommy’s head with his own. </p>
<p>Tommy let out a puff of laughter against Wilbur’s shoulder and they both giggled at each other. The giggles settled and Wilbur watched as Tommy closed his eyes again. The boy came closer to his older brother and wrapped his arms around his back, pushing his face against his chest.</p>
<p>Wilbur hummed, tightening his grip on his brother. He combed through Tommy’s hair with his fingers. With another roll of thunder, Wilbur felt Tommy’s heart skip a beat. Tommy’s breaths picked up and Wilbur tightened the blanket around his shoulders. The younger calmed more at the gesture.</p>
<p>Wilbur gently pressed a kiss against the boy’s hairline and mumbled softly, “Why are you up this early?”</p>
<p>Tommy wanted to get up and look at a working clock but he was comfortable in Wilbur’s arms. “I didn’t know what time it was.” His voice was raspy from sleep and disuse.</p>
<p>Wilbur nodded, humming in response. He let his hand move from Tommy’s hair to the nape of the boy’s neck and began tracing small shapes.</p>
<p>Tommy sighed in contentment and let a small yawn escape his mouth. Wilbur stroked the younger’s cheek with his thumb. As lightning flashed again, Wilbur noted that Tommy didn’t flinch this time. </p>
<p>“You never answered my question,” he asked softly.</p>
<p>Tommy shook his head, gripping Wil tighter. He didn’t want to remember the cold feeling after he woke up or the tightness in his chest leftover, even after listening to Wilbur sing. </p>
<p>Wil must’ve picked up on his unwillingness to speak or something because he didn’t ask again and instead continued combing his hair with his fingers, deciding to let Tommy choose when he spoke. </p>
<p>Wilbur hummed another song as the thunder grew more distant. The wind seemed to calm a bit more as well and Tommy could’ve sworn it was his brother’s singing that did it.</p>
<p>As the elder sang and attempted to rock the younger it left Tommy to think. He trusted his brother, otherwise he wouldn’t be letting himself be cradled right now. He knew that no matter how much he may get teased, Wilbur always stopped when it got to be too much. And he seemed to understand best when he was being serious and when he was fine with the teasing.</p>
<p>“Wil, how do you stop getting nightmares?” The words left his mouth without much more thought and he stiffened.</p>
<p>He felt his brother’s hand falter, the calming patterns on his back pausing. Tommy attempted to pull back to watch his brother’s face, ready to search for any changes in emotion but found he couldn’t move much with the strength of Wilbur’s hold.</p>
<p>He stuttered a nervous breath, whispering the familiar nickname. “Wilby?” </p>
<p>Tommy’s voice pulled Wilbur out of his thoughts, resulting in a loosened grip. “Yeah, bud?” he hummed.</p>
<p>Tommy stared into the older’s eyes for a moment before apologizing. “I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”</p>
<p>Wilbur shook his head, giving Tommy’s head a reassuring pat. “You aren’t bringing any bad memories up, Toms,” he rubbed the boy’s arm, “I’m just thinking of what dad and I did to help Techno with his nightmares.”</p>
<p>Tommy’s interest peaked at this as he perked up. “Techno had nightmares too? But how?”</p>
<p>Wilbur snorted and smiled. “Whaddaya mean <em> how </em>? How do you think you’re having nightmares?” Tommy shrugged in response and tucked himself back into Wil’s embrace.</p>
<p>The rain was hardly a patter against the windows now, and when the rain went away, their father came back. It was only a matter of time before the sun rose as well.</p>
<p>“You wanna talk about what it was about?” </p>
<p>Tommy waited a moment before shrugging his shoulders. Wilbur tightened the embrace a tad more and continued to pet his brother’s hair. “I don’t really remember it much, just being scared,” the boy whispered.</p>
<p>Wilbur nodded. “A lot of Techno’s nightmares were like that too.” Wilbur quieted, recalling one bad night where Phil had to come rushing in to soothe a thrashing Techno. “I don’t remember how he stopped them though.”</p>
<p>Tommy sighed and nodded his head in defeat, choosing to curl up beside his brother. With the rain softly hitting the house, his eyes began to droop.</p>
<p>Wilbur continued speaking, mumbling to Tommy. “I may not know how to stop them, but I know how to help you feel better.”</p>
<p>Tommy looked up at Wil and regretted it instantly when he saw the mischievous smile that graced the older’s face. His brother gave no warning when he attacked Tommy with tickles, the younger screeching as a result. </p>
<p>Wilbur laughed as Tommy wriggled to get free, only stopping when a gust of wind made a branch scratch against the roof and made both brothers cling to each other. They paused, Tommy catching his breath and Wilbur still giggling.</p>
<p>“You <em> fucker </em>,” Tommy complained, smiling even as he was objecting.</p>
<p>Wilbur just giggled again, pulling Tommy closer and stroking his hair once more. The boy hummed and sunk into the familiar embrace. They sat content for a moment before a loud clatter came from downstairs in the house. </p>
<p>Again, the two froze before Wilbur reluctantly pulled from the hug, Tommy following with a loose grip on his sweater not far behind. Wil turned to Tommy and held a finger to lips, his hand settling on the doorknob before it was ripped from his hand and the door was swung open. </p>
<p>Standing in the doorway with a broom was Technoblade the mighty warrior, hair up in a bun and glasses skewed.</p>
<p>The three siblings stared at each other for a moment before Techno leaned the broom against the wall. He rubbed his face with a sigh as Wilbur and Tommy shared a look.</p>
<p>Tommy moved from his spot where he was half hidden by Wil, without releasing his grip on the sleeve, and smiled at his oldest brother. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Techno,” Tommy said quietly, a hesitant smile gracing his lips. Techno glared at the youngest and looked up to his twin.</p>
<p>“Why are you guys screaming at four in the morning?”</p>
<p>Wilbur looked sheepish and Tommy glared at him. Techno stood, crossing his arms and glaring at his brothers. “Is one of you gonna explain or…”</p>
<p>The two youngest began a staring contest as the eldest snorted from the sidelines. When neither answered, or blinked, for a solid minute, Techno groaned again.</p>
<p>“Just quiet down, will you? Some of us actually<em> need </em> to sleep.”</p>
<p>Tommy nodded his head, making his way back towards Wilbur’s bed before the youngest twin reached for his arm, holding him by his side.</p>
<p>Tommy looked up in confusion just as Wilbur said, “Tommy had a nightmare.”</p>
<p>Techno paused, his brows creasing as he examined the child. Tommy watched as if he could see the cogs turning in his oldest brother’s head. After the inspection was finished, the eldest strolled into the room, his bun bumping the top of the doorframe. </p>
<p>As he stalked closer to Tommy, the boy found himself taking a step back before he was engulfed by his eldest brother. A chuckle was heard from behind him before a second pair of arms wrapped around both of them. Tommy smiled softly and snuggled into the eldest brother’s arms. </p>
<p>He felt himself beginning to tear up in the warm hug, immediately, Techno began rocking the youngest as if he was a small child, which at that moment, he didn’t mind being treated like one. </p>
<p>He brought one of his arms up around Techno and the other gripped Wilbur’s arm as a way of hugging them both. After another long quiet moment, Tommy yawned loudly causing Wilbur to snicker and Techno to huff fondly at the both of them. </p>
<p>Techno shifted his weight and leaned back to look Tommy in the face. He lifted a hand to the side of Tommy’s face, rubbing away a stray tear with an empathetic look, his sleep-deprived brain not caring about shutting down all his soft, vulnerable instincts for his little brother. </p>
<p>Wilbur watched the interaction with a hand on Tommy’s back, the youngest’s hand not yet letting go of his arm, causing him to smile gently.</p>
<p>Tommy’s heart warmed with the attention he was getting from his brothers and couldn’t help but lean into Techno’s hand until it was pulled away and placed in his hair instead. He closed his eyes and let Techno scratch his scalp for a moment before breaking the silence.</p>
<p>“This is not at all because I trust you or some shit alright? If I hear about this later I will start stabbin’.” </p>
<p>Techno huffed a tired laugh and shook his head, Wilbur snorting and leaning against the tallest brother. The delirious giggles quieted and Tommy relished the tender moment. </p>
<p>“Toms, you know you can always come to me if you’re having trouble sleeping,” Techno muttered. “I’m not going to judge you for whatever you’re going through, you can’t control that stuff.”</p>
<p>Tommy sniffled and nodded. “I know, I just-”</p>
<p>“No,” Wil interrupted. “If you’re having nightmares you come tell us or dad. We don’t care if you think you can handle them. That goes for <em> anything, </em> okay?”</p>
<p>Tommy nodded, pulling on his brothers’ sleeves and initiating another hug. The three embraced for another few seconds before Techno yawned.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go to bed. You guys should too, and keep it down will you?”</p>
<p>“Of course big man,” Tommy nodded and saluted, finally releasing Wilbur's arm and pulling away from the hug.</p>
<p>Wilbur smiled at his twin, “You have to get your beauty sleep, after all, don’t you Technoblade?”</p>
<p>Techno huffed and rolled his eyes. “Yep. This handsome face doesn’t come from genetics, prime example right there,” he gestured towards Wilbur’s own face and crossed his arms.</p>
<p> Tommy snickered at Wilbur’s silent rage and Techno’s faux serious expression before it dropped and he smiled tiredly. </p>
<p>“G’night you two, love you,”</p>
<p>Wilbur sighed and rolled his eyes but smiled at his brother nonetheless. Speaking gently he replied, “I love you too, Techno.”</p>
<p>Tommy replied with an equally gentle tone, “I love you too.”</p>
<p>Tommy waited for Techno to leave the room and close the door before looking back at Wilbur. His brother gave him a smile and lifted his arm to gesture vaguely towards the bed. Grinning wider he turned quickly and strode across the room throwing himself on the soft blanket spread across it. </p>
<p>Wilbur laughed quietly at the teen and followed suit, tossing himself beside the youngest. They laid in comfortable silence for a moment before Wil opened one of his arms and Tommy wordlessly crawled over to tuck himself back into his brother’s side. </p>
<p>The rain didn’t make Tommy’s head pound anymore, and the trees weren’t scratching the windows as loudly. The thunder was replaced by his brother’s steady breathing and constant heartbeat. </p>
<p>When Philza finally got home he found a Technoblade tiredly sipping coffee who greeted him with a small nod but Wilbur nowhere in sight. He cocked an eyebrow at Techno who simply gestured towards the stairs and Wilbur’s room. Phil walked up the stairs quietly and opened the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. He found both Wilbur and Tommy completely passed out in a tangled mess on the bed. </p>
<p>Phil smiled at the two boys who fought constantly finally playing nice. He made his way across the room quietly laying a blanket across the brothers, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to their heads. He ran a hand through Wil’s hair before leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind him. He would let them sleep as long as they wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it. This is the end of my career. This was a nightmare to write. I quit. <em> *opens another doc and starts writing* <em><br/>- Ash</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She just needs to sleep, and actually write consistently. I hope you enjoyed the fic lol<br/>- Miz</em>
  </em>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>